I Miss You
by Chocolatefrogs16
Summary: Ginny mourns over the loss of someone very close to her heart.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do i own the song "I Miss You"  
  
A/N: This is my first story on ff.net, I hope you like it.  
  
"I Miss You"  
  
Hundreds of people stood on the Hogwarts grounds. Some in tears, some too overwhelmed with sadness to speak. It was the 7th year of the Golden Trio's journey at Hogwarts. In normal circumstances, it would be a time to rejoice, for Lord Voldemort had been defeated just 4 days before, but along with him went another braver, stronger person, Harry Potter.  
  
Every person in the crowd watched as Professor Dumbledore stepped on the platform that was set on the grounds for this special ceremony.   
  
*It's been too long and I'm lost without you What am I gonna do? Said I been meetin' you, wantin' you Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you Is it your heart still mine? I wanna cry sometimes I miss you *  
  
"Today, we have come together to mourn one of the bravest, most intelligent people I have ever got the great pleasure of meeting, and that is Harry Potter. Mr. Potter has saved every one of us more than once. By fighting Voldemort almost every year he was in this school, Harry has not only achieved extreme greatness, but has also achieved extreme pain. He was not only a terrific student, but also a terrific friend, as Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger can both say. But we are not here to discuss Harry's triumphs or his letdowns, we are here to honour him as a person. So, Harry, I know you can hear me, we all miss you."  
  
Dumbledore stepped off the podium to clapping of different levels. Hermione and Ron were standing near the front of the crowd, watching as Harry's casket was lowered into the ground. Both were in tears. The Weasley family was very shaken, standing together near Ron and Hermione. But one Weasley was not there.   
  
"Where's G-Ginny?" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. She was absolutely sobbing.  
  
"I have no idea, I thought she was next to you," he told her.  
  
"I would think she'd be here, I mean it was Harry, the love of her life," Hermione replied.  
  
"I know, we'll find her after the ceremony," Ron said.  
  
The burial was over soon enough, but as everyone made there way back to the castle, Hermione and Ron slipped away to find Ginny.  
  
*Off to college, yes you went away Straight from high school, you up and left me We were close friends, also lovers, did everything for one another Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now But I know I gotta live and make it somehow Come back to me (to me), can you feel me (feel me callin') Hear me callin' (for you), for you, cause its… *  
  
"Where could she be?" Ron asked out loud.  
  
"There!" Hermione was pointing to the Quidditch field, on the Gryffindor stands, where you could just make out a small, black figure.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione, let's go!" Ron said.  
  
*Now I'm sitting here Thinkin' bout you, and the days we use to share It's driving me crazy, I don't know what to do I'm just wonderin' if you still care (don't wanna let…) I don't wanna let you know that it's killin' me I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby Come back to me (to me), can you feel me (feel me callin') Hear me callin' (for you), for you, cause it's… *  
  
They ran onto the Quidditch field and climbed up to where Ginny was sitting. Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Gin?"  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up at both of them with a tear-stained face.  
  
"Ginny, don't act like nothing's wrong, why weren't you at the funeral?" Ron questioned his little sister.  
  
"Oh Ron, I just couldn't!" she buried her face in her hands and started to cry again. "I couldn't go there and face what I didn't want to admit. He's never coming back!"  
  
"Ginny, it's all right, everything's going to be ok," Hermione gave her friend a much-needed hug.  
  
"I know it will, it's just so hard. I miss him so much. I loved him with all my heart."   
  
*I can't (I….) think no (no more…) more (no…) Since you ran away I don't really feel like talking (no…) No one here to love me (no…no…no...) Baby do you understand me I can't do a thing without you *   
  
"Believe me Gin, no one loved you more than he did. He would talk to me about you late into the night. I didn't want to hear it mind you, but I listened, because you meant the world to him." Ron told her.  
  
"Did I really?"  
  
"Of course you did!" Hermione exclaimed, "Ron's right though, he would always talk about how beautiful you were. And your eyes, he loved them! He literally had an obsession with them. Always talking about how blue they were."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Thanks guys, you really have helped me feel better. He'll always be in my heart, and I'll never forget what we had. That's what's important."  
  
They both gave Ginny a hug. "We're going back inside, are you coming?"  
  
"I'll catch up, I want to watch the sunset, Harry and I used to watch it together all the time."  
  
"Ok Gin, don't stay out too late." Hermione told her.  
  
Ginny nodded and watched as her brother and best friend descended the stairs to the pitch.   
  
"I miss you." Ginny whispered into the night as a lone tear ran down her cheek.  
  
A sudden breeze riffled the trees around the pitch, and Ginny could've sworn she heard "I'm right here baby, I'm right here." 


End file.
